Often an individual desires a light source focused to illuminate an area while performing a task or a light source directed in a general outward direction for visibility. Holding a flashlight is an option, but such lighting devices are often cumbersome and may detract from the task being completed because the flashlight must be held. As a result, hands-free lighting is often used because the individual desiring illumination does not need to hold the light source. Common types of hand-free lighting include light sources mounted to headgear or eyeglasses.
Lighted headgear may include illumination sources mounted to hats. Often the light source is oriented outwardly in such a manner so that the wearer can be seen by others or oriented downward to provide light forwardly of the wearer so as to illuminate an area in the wearer's field of view. Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,618 provides one example of such lighted hats. Often, the light source is one or more LEDs. Such LED lighted headgear, which may include LEDs mounted to a typical baseball-style cap, are convenient for hands-free lighting in a number of recreational activities, such as camping, hunting, fishing, jogging, or the like.